


Coming To His Senses

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Magnus and Elsa [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Candles, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Jealousy, Magnus in panties, Riding Crops, Sex and Chocolate, Spanking, Strip Tease, Wax Play, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Elsa have a healthy sex life, until one day Elsa decides she wants to try something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

Elsa opened her eyes and with a yawn, looked over at the bedside clock.  It was early, too early to be up really, she rolled over and looked over the man who lay next to her.  Magnus was snoring lightly under the light sheet.  Her eyes followed the shape of his muscles under the sheet and the memories of their night together began to make her warm again.

She quietly leant over and as her fingers played with the edge of the sheet with the intent of moving it and kissing him awake.  Suddenly she stopped herself as a wicked idea came into her head as her eyes spied his long arms thrown back behind his head, draped between the posts of her old iron bedframe.

She slipped out of the sheets herself and quietly slid open the bottom drawer of her dresser, where she stored her occasional items, and pulled out a handful of silk scarves.  Returning to the bed, she tied a scarf around each of his wrists and then tied the other ends securely to the bedstead, being careful not to disturb him.  Satisfied that he would not be able to pull out of them, she returned to the end of the bed and pulled the sheet from his body.  Surprisingly, he had not stirred and Elsa tied his ankles to the corners of the bed.  Magnus was now spread-eagled, naked, and completely at her mercy.  She took a moment to study his thick cock, which lay across the top of a thigh and the heavy balls, which rested upon the mattress, hiding his arse, before making the decision of how she was going to wake him.  She quietly pulled the door open to her wardrobe and grabbing an outfit she knew would get him going, her favourite underwear, her black wrap dress, and her four inch heels.  With all in hand, she slipped into the bathroom.

As she came back in, Magnus stirred slightly, and Elsa made her way to the side of the bed, leant over and kissed his mouth gently, running the top of her tongue over his lips.  He slowly began to respond and then stopped as he realised he could not move his arms, to pull her into him.

Elsa stood back, and smirked as his face contorted into shock and surprise as he realised what she had done.

“Elle, what’s going on?”

“Quiet.”  She placed a finger on her lips.

Magnus yanked on the scarf that held his right arm.  “Elle, darling?”

She stood back up, and took a few steps towards the foot of the bed once more.  “You make great play of being this forceful, dominant cop, but I know different.”  Her fingers ran gently along his leg, and Magnus’ eyes followed her, and her swaying bottom.  “You want to lose control, you want to… submit.”

She licked her lips as the last word left her mouth.  Magnus followed the path of her tongue and his own mirrored involuntarily.  Elsa started gyrating her hips to some unheard music, her body moving seductively as she swayed.  Her fingers pulled on the ribbon which held the dress to her body revealing just a small glimpse of her breasts encased in their lace bra, the soft mounds of flesh pushed together.  Her fingers dropped the ribbons, still holding Magnus’ gaze, she gave a pout before turning away from him and bending slowly at the waist.  She hitched her skirt slightly and pulled her shoes off, giving Magnus a view of her arse, revealing the thong of her underwear which barely covered her now wet pussy.  Magnus, who until now had been silently watching, let out a small moan of pleasure, as he looked at the sight before him.

On hearing the noise, Elsa kicked her shoes away and turned back to face him.  She smiled with satisfaction as she watched his cock thicken in front of her, as he grew excited in anticipation of what she would do next.

As she ran her tongue over her lips in an open invitation he could not accept, her fingers undid the button which held the dress together, opening the material to reveal the lacy bra with her large erect nipples denting the satiny cup from which her breasts were straining to escape.  Elsa stretched her arms behind her, which allowed the dress to slide onto the floor.

Magnus thrust his tongue out in anticipation and tried to move his hands to no avail.  With a smile at the control she held, Elsa turned around again and she unclasped the bra from the front, slid it from her body and held it up by one strap before dropping it to the floor.

“Turn darling, please.”

“All in good time, Magnus.”  She shook her head forward as she turned so that her hair covered her breasts, allowing a teasing glimpse of nipple as she continued to move to her internal soundtrack.  Magnus started to struggle like crazy trying to escape his bonds and his cock now stood at an angle from his body as the large reddish head dripped pre-cum into a pool on his flat belly.  She continued to move, clad only in her thong which was becoming more see through the wetter she became.  She again moved up to the side of the bed near Magnus’ face and pushed the sides of the tiny piece of material down her legs a fraction while standing only centimetres from his flushed face.  Taking the front and back with each hand she slowly rubbed it back and forth over her swollen pussy and clit, leaving Magnus desperate to take his throbbing cock in his hands for some relief.  Enjoying his torture she gradually pulled the fabric tighter until it was moving between her dripping pussy lips and pressing harder onto her clit.

Magnus was going wild with the sight of her wetness sucking in the light material.  He desperately tried to get to her engorged lips with his tongue but his bonds held him back so that he was almost touching, but not quite.

Elsa could feel an orgasm building in her pussy and moved the fabric faster while watching Magnus’ desperate lunges at her.  As she began to lose control she let go of the thong allowing one hand to play with and squeeze her erect nipples while the other stroked her clit which now stood well clear of the folds of her pussy.  She pushed the thong all the way down, and off with a flick of her ankle, and her hand quickly returned to her dripping core concentrating on her swollen clit and throbbing pussy.

As she came she arched her back, thrusting her swollen breasts out and giving Magnus a close-up of her pussy in orgasm.  Elsa regained control of her senses as Magnus moaned.

“Fuck, let me cum.”

Elsa raised her eyebrow.  “Sorry, you need to be a little more specific.”

“Let me fuck your wet cunt until I cum.”  His hips pushed off the bed mimicking his need.

She cleared her throat.  “Use my name, Magnus.”

His tongue was hanging desperately from his mouth now.  “Elsa, I want to fuck your cunt.”

“My other name, Mistress.”

“Mistress?”  Magnus panted.  “You want me to call Mistress while I fuck you?”

Elsa felt her pussy clench with the thought of him bending to her will.  “Yes.  You will address me as Mistress.”

“Then please my I fuck your dripping cunt until I cum, emptying my tight balls into your pussy, Mistress?”

Now it was Elsa’s turn to moan.  If she had been more practiced at being in control she would have held out for further orgasms of her own, but her mind pushed the memory of the sensation of being filled to the brim by his cock to the forefront, and right now, she needed that.

With a mocking sincerity she announced.  “Fine, just this once I will let you fuck me.”  She climbed up onto the bed, straddling his hips.  She felt his cock twitch below her, and looking down she watched as his hips once more thrust.  She managed to snatch her own hips up before he made contact.

“No fair.”  Magnus’ cock once again pushed up, quicker this time, and made contact with her wet lips.

Elsa’s resolve was faltering but knew she wanted the control.  Before she realised what she had done, her hand had made contact with the cheek of his face.  The slap stilled them both.

Mortified she snatched her hands back to her own face.  “God, Magnus, I’m so sorry, I…”

Magnus’ eyes were wide, the shock flushing his face on the side that was not already red from her strike.  “Fuck.”

“Magnus.  I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Magnus swallowed hard as he looked up at her, his cock twitched against her leg.  “I don’t think you have anything to apologise for.”  He nodded down and she saw him harder and redder than he had been in a long time, with pre-cum visibly oozing from the tip.

The moan was out of her mouth as she watched him arch again.  “Are we venturing into the realms of safe words then?”

“I think so.”  Magnus winked.  “My Mistress.”

“I’m going to ride you until you cum, then we’ll need to talk this through.  Deal?”

“Oh yes…  Deal.”

She sunk her hips down, his hard cock disappearing easily into her warm wet pussy.  Their moans came in sync as Elsa rolled her hips, the friction of the rough hair at the base of his cock brushing against her clit.  The teasing had been too much for Magnus, his wrists pulled with all his might against the scarves as he scrunched his eyes.

“I’m going to cum, Mistress.  Can I cum?”

“Wait, wait.”  She managed to pant, her fingers seeking out her clit and began to rub hard.

“I don’t think I can.”  His calmed his own hips to hold himself back and biting his lip as his eyes followed her fingers.

“I won’t say please but… for me?  Wait.”  She was spurred on by the fact his eyes were locked into her fingers as they flew over her nub, her hips ground into him, his cock nudging deep inside her.

It was moments later that her pussy clenched hard around his cock, the waves of her orgasm gripping her and she called his name out.

“Mistress is gorgeous when she cums.”  Magnus’ eyes glazed over with the effort of holding back from his own peak.

Elsa collapsed onto his chest with a dopey grin and she managed to whisper hoarsely into his ear.  “You can cum now.”

“Thank fuck.”  He pushed up into her twice and exploded hard.  “Thank you Mistress Elsa.”

Elsa took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.  Her forehead pressed into his as his breathing returned to normal.

Their eyes met as Magnus whispered.  “Can you untie me now?  My hands are going a little numb.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”  She leant further over him and set to work.

As her fingers made short work of the knots at the head end, her naked breasts hung over his face, Magnus made a playful snap towards her nipples.

“You do realise handcuffs are designed to secure without cutting off circulation.”  His right hand dropped onto the pillow.

“You’ll have to get a few extra sets from work then.”  She swapped sides.

His hand, cold with numbness, ran over her smooth bottom.  “If that is what my Mistress wants.”


	2. Taste

The warm bath had relaxed away the week’s strife.  Pulling a towel around herself, Elsa padded from the bathroom, through the living room and towards the kitchen.  All she needed now was a glass of wine and to watch an old movie and that would be enough to send her off to a deep sleep.

“I wondered how long you would be.”

Elsa shrieked.  Sitting casually in the dark, in her arm chair, was Magnus, beer in hand and a cheeky smile on his face.  She gathered the towel around her tighter in panic.

“Fuck Magnus.  What are you doing here?  I thought you were working.”

Magnus took a swig of his beer, his eyes flicking up and down her half exposed body.  “Case closed, Kurt sent us all home.”

“And instead of going home you invade mine, and steal my beer.”

Magnus looked at the bottle in his hand, as if noticing it for the first time.  “You weren’t drinking it.”

“Not the point Mags.  Why are you really here?  I’ve had a long week and I just want to relax and sleep.”

Without a word he placed the bottle down on the table and stalked towards her.  She clutched at the towel, tighter now, Magnus had a predatory look in his eye.  Elsa took half a step back as he approached, yet before he reached her, he fell to his knees.

“Elle, I can’t stop thinking about the other morning.”  His hands shot out pleadingly, gripping the edge of her towel.  “I want… I need to be like that… again… please?”

Elsa was shocked, she had no idea he had taken it seriously, the sex had been amazing, but she would not even know where to start.

Magnus read through her dumbfound expression.  “I’ve been on the internet… and I’ve been on some forums… and I’ve got the handcuffs we talked about…”

“Shit Magnus, you  _must_ be serious, you hate doing research…”

“Please Elle…”  He paused and gave a small laugh.  “I was going to say don’t make me beg.”  He shook his head at his own turn of phrase.

“But you’d enjoy it?”  She finished the sentence for him.  His blonde head dropped and she knew that she wanted to give him the pleasure.  Her hand reached out and stroked the curls, watched her fingers lift and separate them, feeling their softness.  She held back the sudden desire to give them a sharp yank, maybe another day she told herself.  “I want you to beg.  But first…”  She spun on her damp heel, as best she could and strode back to the bedroom.  She smiled as she heard Magnus scramble to his feet to follow her, she called over her shoulder, “Bring your bag with you.”

She lay herself face down on the bed and arranged the towel so that it covered her as much modesty as she could.  Elsa pulled her hair over her shoulder.  “You can start by kissing me here.”  She tapped her finger delicately at the nape of her neck.

She closed her eyes as Magnus’ lips made contact with the skin, his soft touch stirring the delicate hairs.  His peppered kisses danced around her neck and over her shoulders.  Elsa shifted to lay her head on her hands and relax into the attention she was receiving.  As he descended down her back, his tongue joined the lips.  The tip tracing the line of her shoulder blades and then, in a bold move, he pushed the towel down so that it exposed her back to him and his tongue landed a wide stripe down the ridges of her spine.  He travelled down her back, placing kisses left and right, sometimes his bravado drew him to the soft edges of her breasts which swelled under her.  She allowed him the small indulgence of a kiss here and there.

Just these small caring actions were making her wet between her legs, before this shift in their relationship she would have happily, and quickly, moved their love making on to the point where she allowed him to fuck her into the bed from behind like this.  She shivered as his lips left her back and she threw a dirty look to him over her shoulder.

However her face softened when she saw that he had moved further down the bed and had taken her left foot in his hand.  His long fingers massaged the arches delicately and she stifled the ticklish giggle inside as his hands worked harder and pushed the muscles within her foot to relieve any tension.

It was then that his lips made contact with her big toe.  She had never said anything out loud, but he often massaged her feet to which he was rewarded with small moans, and after trips to the pedicurist, her desire was often palpable.  His tongue flickered over the tips of her toes and a white hot flame danced up her legs, making her moan with want.  One by one, her toes vanished between his lips.  She felt the soft swirl of his tongue encircling her toes, locked within his wet, hot mouth.  He sucked her toes lusciously, licked her arches, and sucked on her heels.

“Stop.”  She had to breathe deeply as her pussy began to clench.  She pulled the towel around herself again and stood up.  Face to face their height difference was obvious, but it did not mean she was going to give up now.  She swallowed deeply as she glanced down at the bulge in his jeans.  “Strip and on the bed and assume the position you were in the other day.”

He complied eagerly as she rummaged through his work bag.  Magnus’ eyes glazed as she knew he was reaching a level of arousal himself.  The clink of the cold metal brought Magnus back to her.

“Are you sure?”  Her act dropped for a second.

Magnus’ stare was unflinching.  “Yes.”

“Then we need a safe word.”

Magnus chuckled as he wiggled his shoulders into the mattress to get comfy.  “How about Kurt?”

Elsa could not help but giggle with him as she jumped off the bed and headed over to her dresser.  “No, because I know he is one of your holding off visions.”

“Fine.”  Magnus pouted, she could tell he was trying to think, but also knew that by bending over, just so, to reach her scarves, his eyes would be on her.  “Duneyrr?”

“Your father’s boat?”

“Can’t get more innocent than that?”

Elsa swayed her hips as she returned to the bed.  “Duneyrr it is then.  Unless of course I managed to shackle you to the railings of it one day.”  She added with a wink.

“Now you’ve ruined it.”  Magnus whinged.

“Hush.”  Elsa climbed astride his stomach, carefully keeping his cock away from her wet pussy, before her resolve faltered and she gave into the need to be filled.  “Head forward.”

The scarf wrapped around his head twice, squashing his curls.  Securing the knot to one side so that he could rest his head back with ease, Elsa waved her hand in front of his eyes, with no response.

She bent down to him and as her lips brushed over the shell of his ear gently, she uttered, “Now I am your mistress, completely, you will speak when spoken to, unless you need to say your word.  Understood?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“And if for any reason your mouth is full…”  She licked his ear suggestively, “then a quick series of slaps or kicks, whatever you can manage.  Okay?”

Magnus nodded.

Kneeling up, Elsa finally threw the towel to one side to allow her breasts to hang tantalisingly in front of his mouth.  She ran the nipple along his bottom lip, yet when his hungry tongue flicked out she pulled back before realising the time for teasing herself was over.  She slowly lowered her body until a hard nipple was sucked into his warm mouth.  Magnus suckled on the sensitive piece of flesh as Elsa lowered her body further so that her tits fell over his face.  His lips sucked hard and her body weakened.  She fed more of the mound into his mouth and he eagerly sucked and licked, his teeth nibbled and she let out a moan.  If the feet had started it, the breasts would finish it.  With effort she pulled the breast out of his mouth and offered him the second.  She relaxed into the orgasm, pinching the slippery nipple as Magnus sucked the other.

Her moans filled the room and on her descent she threw a glance over her shoulder to see his cock redden and twitch.

“Will my Mistress touch me now?”  Magnus’ face scrunched under the blindfold.

Elsa gave him a sympathetic smile.  “Not yet, I want one more this time.  Lift your head up, and keep it there.”

Satisfied as to the height he could reach she placed some pillows under his head and stood on the bed with her dripping pussy positioned above his pleading face.  Elsa slowly lowered herself toward his hungry tongue.  As she got closer Magnus raised his head attempting to take her hanging outer lips into his mouth.  Sensing that she was almost within reach Elsa slowed her rate of descent until she felt the tip of his hot tongue just flicking the sensitive flesh.  Each touch put a shock through her tense body forcing her to jerk away and building up the heat in the centre of her body as another orgasm began to build.

Elsa stroked her throbbing clit with a juice covered finger and lowered herself onto Magnus’ face so that his hungry tongue now pressed between her soft lips and began licking the smooth walls inside her hot pussy.  Grabbing the headboard she began to move back and forth forcing his tongue, lips and nose to all act as substitute pricks on her swollen labia.  As she began to cum she pressed down onto his face, forcing him to take her into his mouth and suck on her throbbing clitoris.  More waves of pleasure swept through her body and she covered his face in her juices as her pussy pulsated to the tongue and lips hungrily eating it.

Again the pleasure subsided and she slowly moved her sticky pussy over his chin and sat down on his chest so that she could look at his face, coated in her juices.  She felt a twinge of guilt at receiving so much pleasure without giving any but the half-smile on his face as he licked the juices that remained on his lips, she realised that he had enjoyed it, this was what Magnus had wanted.  She lifted herself off him and sensuously began to nibble the edge of his lips and it quickly turned into a full deep kiss with her tongue seductively searching his hot mouth.

Slowly she kissed down his neck and then over his chest, toying with the light hairs that covered his chest, until her tongue tickled one of his small nipples that stood nearly as erect as his cock.  She briefly sucked on it before kissing her way further down his flat belly before stopping at his bellybutton, inches from his tormented cock.

As Magnus stilled in breathless anticipation of Elsa taking his cock into her mouth he was again tormented by her stopping only centimetres from the glistening head, her warm breath blowing gently over it.

“Mistress?”

“Shhhh.”

Ignoring his plea Elsa moved from the purple head with the raised ridge, which she knew was the most sensitive part of his cock, and followed the swollen shaft with its thick cum canal until she came to the now tight sacks which contained the fluid she would soon need to release.  His prick jerked in anticipation of that release, which caused his balls to sway slightly in a way she had never seen before.  She swung herself across his belly facing his feet this time, her head hung down between his splayed legs and looked up at the slowly swaying sacks.  They had now risen up towards the end of his shaft in expectation of eventual ejaculation and had revealed his small puckered arse hole for Elsa’s inspection.

Being careful not to touch his sensitive equipment she slid one hand toward his arsehole, along the sheet and lightly rubbed the crinkled opening.  Magnus, not expecting her to be so low, moaned for release, and when she rubbed a finger along the patch of skin between his arse and his balls he almost rose off the bed.

Her roaming fingers gently took the hard sacks and massaged them lightly before lifting them towards her face.  She took one to her wet lips and began to run her tongue around the soft flesh.  Magnus cried out in pleasure as she kissed around each of the full sacks while her fingers wrapped around the base of his hot, wet shaft.

Her fingers slowly moved up his thick cock until they encircled the soft, rubbery head and gently rubbed along the purple ridge at the end of the dripping head.  As she gently massaged the tip her tongue slowly licked along the length of his hard pole until she met the teasing fingers.

Her fingers worked their way back to the base in a slow masturbation while she licked around the engorged head, enjoying the taste of his precum, which oozed.  While one hand again began to massage his tightening balls, the other continued to slowly work its way backwards and forwards along his bloated prick in encouragement to shoot his load of hot cum.

Magnus’ breathing began to get shorter as the hot cum welled up in his balls.  Elsa took the tip of the smooth head just between her lips as her tongue teased the opening in sensuous invitation.  With her experienced hands telling her that he was almost there she moved her face away from his twitching cock and began tugging at his tight scrotum while her masturbating hand began moving faster to bring him to orgasm.

She could feel his hot juices beginning to erupt from the head of his cock and held it at an angle towards her open mouth.  The first sticky strand erupted from his pumping tool and caught Elsa on the cheek.  She engulfed his head then and managed to catch the rest in her waiting mouth.

Magnus gradually eased his tensed body as the waves of pleasure released his sexual tension.  Elsa then gently squeezed his softening cock, causing the last of his cum to appear in the opening of the soft head.  She took the drops on the end of her tongue before they could fall and moved up his body with the drops held out on her extended tongue.

As she reached his face, she claimed Magnus’ open, panting mouth.  He took the hot tongue with its offering between his lips eagerly.  They kissed slowly and passionately, tongues wrestling in each others mouths before Elsa pulled away suddenly, with an embarrassed yawn.

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus panted, his head searching from behind the blindfold.  “Are you blushing?”

Elsa reached up and pulled the scarf down from his eyes.  His twinkling blue ones met hers and the blush of embarrassment sunk to her chest.  “God, I’m so sorry.  I think it is all catching up with me.  Was that good?”

“You’re getting better, the more confident you’re becoming.  Although, and I’m not complaining, I think you like giving a bit too much.”

Elsa bit her lip as she reached towards the nightstand for the handcuff keys.  Magnus rubbed his wrists as she sat back on her heels.  He ran his hand through his curls, as he always did whilst he was thinking, before jumping off the bed.

“Mags?”  She watched him approach her dresser this time.

He rummaged through her pyjama drawer before pulling out her oversized tartan set.  “My mistress needs to sleep.  So I am going to wrap her up warm, cuddle her, and protect her until she is safely asleep.”

“Big softie.”

 


	3. Smell

“I need 2 chicken, a fish, and a veggie for 16.  How long until 12?”

Calls of ‘Yes Chef’ and clarifications replied her.  Elsa wiped her brow with the towel and checked the rail again.  It was coming to the end of service on a busy lunchtime, but it did not hurt to keep her team in line.  One of the waiters approached the kitchen hatch that opened onto the restaurant.  Elsa crinkled her brow, she had not called for his table.

“Chef?  There’s a policeman here to see you.”

“Policeman?”  Elsa was not listening, the lamb dish in front of her was sloppily put together, and she was concentrating on salvage.

“Plain clothes, I’ve put him in your office.”

The words sunk in.  Elsa looked up at the waiter before her.  “Blonde?  So tall?”

“That’s him.”

Elsa looked around the kitchen.  “Vik?  You are in charge of the pass for the last ten minutes of service.  Lucas?  This lamb is shit, make me another.”

“Yes Chef!”

She wiped her hands on the towel and brushed the strands away from her eyes.  The heat of the kitchen was not conducive to elegance but if Magnus was here, it would be for one reason, and one reason alone.  She pushed open the office door.  Her piles of paperwork remained on the desk where she had left them, but the blonde haired detective that spun gently in her chair was a new addition.

“Magnus.”  Elsa’s voice was low and level.  Magnus jumped to his feet immediately.  It had been nearly a week since they had seen each other, work drowning the pair of them.

Desperation on her own part made Elsa pull him to a kiss that was open-mouthed, twisting her tongue around his as she ran her hands through his hair.  His trousers bulged against her, his large cock belied how desperate he was too, and already her own nipples were hard with anticipation.

He tentatively reached up and began to unbutton the heavy chef’s whites that she wore, as he started to kiss her neck and throat, flicking his tongue against her smooth skin.  She could smell the citrus and honey in his aftershave, her skilled nose able to pick out the subtle flavours, but all she could smell on herself was pure unadulterated lust.

Magnus gave a little chuckle when he found that she was wearing nothing but her bra under her uniform.  He began caressing her breasts as he kissed her neck, her throat, and her mouth.  She felt herself flood and she moaned at his touch.  His warm hands circled her breasts, gently squeezing them before running his thumbs over the material of her bra, and across her hard nipples.  The slightest touch from his thumbs fired little bolts of pleasure through her so when he rubbed the top of her nipples she thought she would faint with excitement.

She pulled away breathlessly with a need to gain control over him that he desired.  “You have used your one allowance for here and now?”

Magnus’ lips continued to lick at her neck.  “Yes, please.  I have an hour for lunch, but that’s all.”

“And you realise that there will be no more concessions from here on in?”  Elsa pulled away from his touch with an effort, turned around, then slowly, and deliberately pushed the lock on the door shut.  She had allowed him the chance to choose one time and place that they would have sex, with a couple of conditions.

"Yes Mistress, I understand."

"Stand in front of me."

"Yes Mistress."

"Strip for me Magnus."

"Yes Mistress."  Magnus nervously took off his shirt, followed by his shoes and jeans.  Magnus had followed Elsa’s other conditions to wear the panties that she gave him and now he stood there in front of her wearing them.

"Ahhh, there are my panties!"  Elsa put her hand out and rubbed it over the material, over Magnus’ crotch and then reached behind him to feel his bum through the lace and satin.  "I bet you have loved every minute of wearing them, haven’t you Magnus?"  He just nodded.  "I hope you followed my other order: that you didn’t touch yourself.  Have you?"  She asked as she ran her nails over the front of the panties.

"No Mistress.  I promise I haven’t."  Magnus felt his cock stiffen, in the panties, to Elsa’s touch.  With it being over a week since he last had a wank, and nearly two since they had had sex, he felt so aroused.

"Of course you haven’t Magnus.  Your little cock belongs to me now, not you Magnus.  It looks pleased to see its owner anyway."  Elsa laughed before shucking off her heavy white coat and pushing down her trousers.  Flicking them at Magnus with her ankle she took the seat he had previously occupied.  “As you have done such a good job at following orders, I will allow you the chance to lick me.”

He was quickly on his knees in front of her and she felt instantly giddy as she felt him kneel between her legs.  She felt deliciously wanton as he gently and carefully put her legs over each arm of her chair and she pushed her head back.  His tongue touched her through the material of her panties and she moaned.  Elsa had to chastise herself for making a noise, remembering where they were.  She could actually lose her job for this.  The fear did not last long as Magnus’ long fingers pulled the flimsy material covering her rapidly dampening pussy to one side.  If anything the fear pushed her arousal to a new peak.  As his tongue returned, running over her wetness and she orgasmed.  A small but intense one.  His tongue then lapped at her steadily but slowly and she could feel his sequence after a while.  He would start at the bottom of her cunt lips and run his tongue over the outer lips to the top.  Then he would part her lips with his tongue and rest his tongue on her clit momentarily, lightly flicking it.  Then his tongue would move tantalisingly downwards slowly, maddeningly parting her lips completely.  His hands would be caressing the insides of her thighs as his tongue moved up and down her fully parted lips.  Then his style would change; he moved his tongue straight into the core of her.  She moaned quietly every time he did this.  The thrill that she was sitting pretty much naked in her office being tongued by her lover overcame all her fears.  It was an awesome situation to be in and she gave thanks that this man was prepared to submit like this to her.  His want to be dominated made her heart beat in her chest as she felt her orgasm rush through her once more.

Through the pants to gasp at air, she managed to utter, “Fingers.  Now.”

Magnus leant back and pulled off the panties from around her waist that were now sodden and placed them carefully on the desk next to her, managing to avoid next week’s food order form.

Returning to between Elsa’s legs, his left thumb ran between her wet lips and came to rest on her clit.  He began to rub her clit very slowly and very gently.  The bolts of pleasure began shooting through her.  His forefinger coated itself in her juices and began to move downwards towards her other passage and she moaned at all the various sources of pleasure.  His finger, slick with her juices was now tickling her around her anus.  With a gasp she felt his finger slide itself into her and he started to move it in and out of her.  As he did so his tongue mimicked the movement of his finger so now both her holes were being filled and his thumb was now rubbing more quickly over her clit and she could not afford to resist much longer.  She felt herself start to build, feeling her breathing pattern change again.  Magnus could feel her stomach getting tighter and tighter with each breath as he stroked his finger and tongue in and out of her.  His tongue moved more quickly and his thumb rubbed her engorged clit and she knew that she could not hold out much longer when suddenly the dam burst and she thrust her fist into her mouth to stop herself screaming with passion.  She grabbed his head and pulled it tight between her legs.  He responded by lapping at her clit with his tongue sucking, licking and caressing.

As it all subsided her fingers wound further into his hair and pulled his head back with a yank.

"Fuck Elle.  What…"  Before the rest of sentence was out of his mouth, the second set of panties were in his mouth.  Magnus breathed deeply as the scent of Elsa’s arousal filled his nose and mouth.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me back there, as nice as it was.  If you are not careful, I will return the favour and I won’t be as gentle.”  There was a moan of desire from behind the material in his mouth, and Elsa allowed herself a small smile.  “Is that what you want my pet?  You want to be filled?”

Her fingers released his curls and he nodded, a pleading look up at her.  She in turn looked down and saw her panties that he wore, stretching to their limit by his bulging hardness that twitched every so often.  A dampness of his own spreading over the pale material.

“Oh you are delicious.”  Her fingers trailed down the side of his face with affection, cupping his chin and placing a small kiss on the edge of his mouth.  She could smell her sweetness on both him and the panties in his mouth.  “But you do need some punishment for your indiscretion.”  Without warning, her fingers dropped from his chin and dug into his throat.  She was rewarded with another hitch in his breath.  Her lips brushed over his ear.  ”Getting harder Mags?”

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and nodded furiously at her rhetorical question.

“Looks like I’m the one who’s going to be sourcing some equipment next.”  Magnus’ eyebrows raised as her fingers scrapped over his prominent Adam’s apple.  “Does my pet like the sound of a collar?  Of a butt plug?”  Her voice dropped to a whisper.  “His very own dildo for his arse?”

His groan was loud as his hands moved to his thighs, rubbing desperately at them, trying to keep his fingers from his own cock.

Her fingers closed gently over his throat again, without the pressure this time and she simply stated, “Time we relieved some of that pressure, my pet.”

Elsa stood and with a gentle caress pushed the panties he wore down his legs.  His cock was so hard that she knew this would be quick, but now all she wanted to see was the look of relief on his face.  She led him to sit on the chair again and she moved to sit on his knees, straddling him, his hard cock jutting up between them.  She scooted forward, and holding his shoulders, lifted her hips and lowered herself slowly onto him until he was buried to the hilt inside her.

They sat staring at each other for a few seconds, Magnus’ still having to breathe through the panties in his mouth, her hand found his neck once again.  With a deep moan his hips bucked upwards with a force that made Elsa grab for the back of the chair with her free hand.

“Slowly Magnus.”  Her fingers tightened just a little.  Then ever so slowly she started to move her hips, rocking back and forth.  Magnus made to grip her arse cheeks, pulling her even closer to him, enabling him to push yet deeper inside her.  She just smiled and continued her tortuously slow rocking until she had frustrated herself.

With one last squeeze to his neck, she let go and rode his cock hard.  Magnus sighed at the change in pace and thrust deep into her.  With a last few thrusts of his and a few more hip movements of hers, they came together in a powerful orgasm.  They clung to each other on the precarious chair for several minutes, before Elsa pulled the panties from Magnus’ mouth and placed them beside her others, and kissed him deeply.

Finally she stood up off him.  He then stood up, albeit with a little difficulty, and helped her dress before dressing himself.  He pushed open the small window above the filing cabinet to allow the odours of their lovemaking to dissipate.  Looking down, she noted that the seat was soaked with their juices and she did not think that she would be able to get those stains out with any amount of hot water.  Hell, who cared?  Magnus’ eyes were vivid blue and he was focused on her face, smiling gently.  He turned and wrote on a notepad on her desk before pocketing both pairs of panties and leaning to kiss her tenderly on the lips.  He slipped out the door as quietly as he had arrived.  She leant over to the notebook and read his words.

_‘Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.’_

 


	4. Hearing

“Anything?”  Kurt practically screamed in his ear to be heard over the sound of the club music.

“Not yet.”  Magnus chuckled back as he watched Kurt sigh and look around the club one more time.  “He probably won’t show, he knows we’re onto him.”

Kurt nodded his head, knowing Magnus was probably right.  It was then he spied the drink in Magnus’ hand.  “Drinking, Magnus?  Really, we’re meant to be working.”

“One beer, I was trying to blend in.”

Kurt held his hands up in disbelief.  “Whatever.  Look, he’s not showing.  I’m going.”

Magnus made to down his drink.  Kurt grabbed his wrist.  “Finish your beer and then call it a night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up and drink your beer before I change my mind.”  Then he was gone.

With a smile to himself Magnus settled back to leaning against the small high table and scanned the crowd himself.  He was not one for dancing, he always found his arms and legs were too long and he did not know what to do with them, but that did not mean he could not enjoy watching those who did.

The universal rule of how men and women acted in clubs held true.  Of the people actually on the dance floor, the women out numbered the men almost 20 to 1, and Magnus was enjoying the view.  Tall women, short women, women with curves, women who were blonde, brunette, red headed and several other shades too; all grinding their hips and shaking their bodies, enticing those around them to choose their favourite.  It was a meat market, and Magnus was wanting a taste.  He licked his lips as he spied a petite red head fairly close who was oozing sex.  He felt himself wondering what she tasted like and his body responded to the thoughts rushing through his mind.

“She’s pretty.”  The familiar voice purred into his ear.

“What are you doing here?”  He did not turn around but bellowed back his response over his shoulder.

“I was on a girl’s night, so the question should be what are you doing here?”

“Working.”

Elsa’s hand snaked around his hips and cupped the front of his jeans.  “Working  _hard_?”

Magnus moaned.  “Okay, so just finished, we were looking for someone.”

“So you’re looking for a little fun now?”

“Depends what you mean by fun, I don’t know…”

“Scared Mags?”

“Can’t we keep the bedroom stuff, you know, in the bedroom?”

“Too late for that after you came to my work.”  Elsa squeezed a little tighter, which made him groan again.  “I have a present for you, don’t move.”

Magnus picked up his drink as nonchalantly as he could as Elsa’s hand began to pop the buttons on his jeans and she came round to face him.  With practiced ease she had his cock out and in her hand, before pulling something out of her handbag.  Magnus heard the ping of rubber even over the thump of the club as she rolled the ring over his cock.  In no time at all her deft fingers had the buttons done back up.

Magnus twitched his hips as he tried to get used to the new sensation constricting him.  Bending down he swept the hair away from her ear before asking, “God Elle, do you just carry this sort of thing around with you now?”

“I was going to get roaring drunk, come over to the station, put this on, and ride you across your desk until your balls turned blue.  But as you’re here now, I don’t have to.”

He ran his hands over her bare shoulders, the halter neck she wore hid very little of her figure, her breasts free of underwear.  He suspected that there was little under the short, flared black skirt she wore either.  “Seriously?  I would have had to arrest you.”

“You could try, but I’m not the one who likes the handcuffs.  Remember?”  Another groan replied.  She pushed her body into his, enjoying the growing sensation against her belly.  “But enough about me.  Tell me about the red head.”

Magnus swallowed hard as he stuttered, “What red head?”

"Don’t be coy, it doesn’t suit you.  The red head you were watching when you licked those delicious lips of yours.  What is she doing now?"

Magnus glanced over Elsa’s head and spotted his earlier quarry.  “She’s dancing.”

Elsa’s hands ran over his thighs, the tips of her fingers grazing his cock through the thick material of his jeans.  ”You can do better than that.”

“She’s twirling, it’s so uninhibited and sexual.”  Magnus licked his lips again as Elsa continued to rub his jeans.  His eyes watched the lights flash and flare across the curves of the red head’s body, coloured beams played across her waist where it flared into her generous hips, and her skirt stretched tight across her backside.

“She’s smiling.”  He watched her flirt with another man dancing close to her, her mouth curved in a seductive smile, her hips sliding to the music.  Her breasts moved gently under the tight strapless top, and gold glinted at her wrists and neck.  “She’s hypnotic.”

It was then that the girl caught his eye.  Their eyes locked over the dance floor, she knew he had been staring.  Elsa looked up, wondering why he had gone quiet again and saw the exchange.  She smiled her own smile.

“Do you want her, Mags?  Does the thought of being with a different woman make you hard?”

“No, you’re all I need Elsa.”  His voice was monotonous as his eyes continued to stare at the red head.  She writhed to the music, knowing he was watching, sliding her hands down her body, knowing his eyes burned over her.  She spun, flicking her gaze in his direction, and gave a little smile before going back to dancing, tempting him.

“Don’t lie, you fuck.  I can feel your cock twitching.”  Elsa rocked her body into his, and he knew she was getting wet with all the talk.

“Let’s dance.”  Magnus smiled and pulled on her hands.  Elsa gave no resistance.

The dance floor was crowded with moving bodies, and as the music surrounded them, the swell of people pushed them closer together.  The beat pounded in his ears, or was it the sound of his heart beating?  Their hips touched as Elsa began to move to the beat, and Magnus’ arm reached around her waist to pull her closer still.  Even with the crowd growing on the dance floor, it seemed like there was no one but them, gliding together, the red-head and all other women forgotten.  Each song blended into the next, and time had no meaning as they moved together.  Their bodies fitted together perfectly; their rhythm perfectly matched; and as the music changed to a slow song, and the lights dimmed, Magnus’ defences dropped further.

Their eyes closed as their lips made contact.  Elsa’s tongue slid gently over Magnus’ bottom lip and with a sigh, his mouth opened ever so slightly, and his tongue moved out to meet hers.  Elsa’s hands glided up, moving to the nape of his neck and slowly running thorough his hair, the tips of her fingers rasped lightly at the base of his skull, sending shivers down his back.

The kiss turned feverish on that dance floor with an uncontrollable passion.  Her hands pulled his head closer, their breathing became shallow as their tongues danced wildly, whilst their bodies remained still.  The noise of the club came back, crashing around them, and the crowd was suddenly too much.  Elsa pulled back with a wry smile on her lips.

Magnus knew that look.  “You are beautiful.”  His voice was clear and deep, and broke through the thump of the club.

"It’s too crowded," Elsa managed to reply.  "We’re leaving."

She took his hand and pulled him toward the exit, where the sudden breath of cool, outside air washed over them.  Magnus pulled her in close again and felt her nipples, hard with the cold, through his own shirt.

"Where to?”  He asked.  Without the overpowering sounds of the night club, he realised his voice sounded suddenly loud and crisp.

Elsa moved her lips to his ear and whispered, “My place.”

——-

Magnus wiggled against the ottoman, his cock was throbbing obscenely under him, still within its restricting ring, but he was hardly going to move whilst Elsa prowled around him.

“Do you know how that made me feel?”

“No Mistress.”  He swallowed as hard as he could.  The leather collar around his neck restricting his throat.

“I felt dirty.  You are a pervert.  How dare you stare and lust after another woman, whilst I am there.”

“Sorry Mistress.”

“And sorry you should be.  You need to be punished for your disrespect.”  She just stared for a moment, and then quite suddenly and swiftly brought her open right hand flying forward and smacked him across his bare arse with as much strength as her small frame could muster.  The smack resounded around the living room.

While it certainly hurt, it shocked him more than anything.  His mouth dropped open, and his cock jerked involuntarily as the slap helped to make him remember his proper place.  She waited a few seconds as if expecting something, and when it did not come she pulled back her hand and once again smacked it down hard.  Then again she stared down at him with eyes burning, and her hand twitched once more at her side.

This time his head cleared and Magnus understood what she was after.  ”Thank you Mistress.”  He managed to blurt out, before her small palm could again crash against his suddenly warm and stinging cheeks.  He saw her smile slightly, and a hint of satisfaction crossed her face.  She was starting to enjoy this herself.

"That’s better, whore" she said with a certain amount of vigour.  She then rubbed her hands together once or twice, and said "It is cold outside.  I froze on that journey.  I need to warm my hands, slut."

With that she took her very cold hands and cupped them both firmly around his balls.  He did his very best not to cry out as the combination of pressure squeezing his sensitive balls and the cold from hands that had been outside combined to give him a certain unique feeling.  She warmed them up on him, rubbing them together and rubbing his balls and cock almost incidentally as she did.  It was not sexual, she was just using him the way she might use a blanket to warm her hands.  What it did to him did not matter to her in the least.

Despite his efforts to remain silent, an involuntary moan escaped his lips when she first grabbed him.  She glared at him, but he could see she was pleased that she had hurt him and made him feel uncomfortable.  When her hands were sufficiently warmed she released him, and stepped back to view her little toy.  He dropped his eyes down to her feet again, and awaited her next command.

"Look at me, you little pussy boy" she said quietly but firmly.  He raised his gaze up to meet that of his sexy and erotic Mistress.  He could see a look of mischief in her eyes, a sly smile crossed her face before her stern face returned.  “Your cock is pathetic.”  She lifted one foot and flipped his cock with it somewhat roughly, making him wince.

"Yes it is Mistress."  He replied sheepishly.

"Why do you have to have such a tiny dick, you worthless little shit?" she asked him.

"I’m sorry Mistress."  Magnus replied in an ashamed tone.

"Sorry about what, whore?" she asked as she threateningly pressed her foot a little bit against his cock and vulnerable balls.

"I’m sorry my cock is so small.  I’m sorry it isn’t bigger for you to use, Mistress" He said in a defeated tone.  She let up the pressure with her foot, and then stood in front of him again.

"Well, fortunately I had plenty of real cock before I went out tonight" she said, Magnus’ eyes flew open wide, her words cutting to his core.  "In fact, my pussy is a little sore from the pounding I took before I decided to honour you with my presence" she added, knowing how this both hurt him deeply and turned him on wantonly at the same time.

As she said it she slowly lifted the front of her skirt, giving me a view of her exposed pussy glistening with juices.  She patted it gently right in front of his face, as if soothing it, while seeming to pretend she forget his face was just inches from what he craved more than anything in the world right at that moment.

Magnus gulped and stared at her.  Then she bent down in front of him, grabbed his ears, and pulled his face to her until they were nose-to-nose, her eyes burning holes into his head with their intensity.  ”Do you know who fucked me tonight, little pussy slut?  Do you know who got to push his big, fat, thick cock up my tight cunt, the cunt you wish you could fill with that poor excuse for a prick?” she asked, taunting him.  ”Do you know what real man filled me with juicy cock tonight?”

"No Mistress" He said, his voice seeming tiny as she controlled his movements.

She smirked at him again, seemingly in pathetic disgust, and pulled harder on his ears as she spit her words out right into his face, watching his eyes for the reaction she so craved.  “Well pussy boy” she said with some delight, “Your Mistress got royally, totally, and completely fucked by a real man before she came here.  You remember Viktor, little cunt licker?”

Magnus broke for a second.  “Your sous-chef?”

“Shut up, slut.  I told him I needed a good fucking.  I told him I was going out, and that you would not be around to  _attempt_  to please me.  So you know what he did for me, just for me, little slut?” she leered at him, enjoying the torment on his face.

"What did he do for you Mistress?”  Magnus asked even though a part of him did not want to know.

She pulled his ears harder, ground her nose into his, and said “I’ll tell you what he did, you pathetic little limp-dicked sissy.”  Elsa backed up slightly so he could see her whole face, but did not release her grip on my ears.  She wanted him to clearly see her enjoying the telling of this story.  “He fucked me, whore.  He fucked me with his big, thick cock.  He laid me down on the floor, spread my legs wide, and shoved his monster cock into me all the way.  Oh God, he pounded me, over and over and over again, just the way I love it – just the way you can never do, not with that tiny little cock you have.  Oh God” she moaned into his face, closing her eyes for a second.  ”I can still feel that real cock filling me up, feel it throbbing inside me.”

She opened her eyes again, released his sore ears, and stood before him.  She then slowly unzipped her skirt and wiggled it down her hips where it fell in a puddle at her feet.  She kicked it away, before she reached down and pinched and squeezed one of his nipples hard.  “How does that make you feel, slut?  Knowing I’ve been pounded.”

“I don’t like it.”  Magnus paused.  He paused too long and Elsa’s hand was across his arse cheeks again.  “Sorry, Mistress, I mean I don’t like it Mistress.”

Then suddenly she grabbed his mop of curly hair and pulled him to his feet.  Half walking, half dragged to the bedroom, Magnus felt his body burning.  His arse cheeks burnt from the sting, his cock burnt as it throbbed, desperate against its restraints.  His mind burnt from the sting of her words.

She pushed him back to the bed, forcing him to lay on his back with his cock sticking up in the air.  She then straddled him across his chest, sitting on her knees so she was above him, barely touching.  Then, knowing she was driving him insane, she slowly and deliberately began to untie her top.  As more and more of her round, pert breasts came into view, Magnus had to try and stop from coming right there untouched.  He knew that if he did that, the punishment he would receive would be unbearable.

Eventually she exposed her breasts to him, he had sucked on them so many times.  But now they were off limits, and seemed far away and of course, he had never wanted them more.  He was dying to feel the rock-hard nipples in his mouth, and listen to her breathing increase as he sucked one whole tit into his mouth.  But she had other plans, at least for now.

Elsa slowly moved forward until her knees were on either side of his head, and her slick, wet pussy was right above his face and just inches from his watering mouth.  She leant forward like she was going to lower it onto his mouth as she had done many time, but then at the last second backed away.  Both his cock and hips were twitching as he strained to behave the way he knew she wanted him to.  She had not mentioned restraints tonight, so maybe this was a test to see if he could behave without them.

And then she began to speak, and her words excited him like they never had before.  “You would have loved watching what he did to me, pussy boy” she muttered as she rocked forward and rubbed her slippery slit across his nose, warning him to keep his mouth closed until told to do otherwise.  ”I’ve always loved getting fucked by Vik, he just takes me and gives me no choice, nowhere to go.  Of course, he made me suck him first, he loves the way I lick his balls, and then make love to his cock with my tongue and lips.  He forced me to get down on my knees in front of him, totally naked, and suck and lick him wherever he told me to do it.  He stroked his big, fat man cock over my face while I licked his balls, and I was so afraid he was going to come all over my face and so afraid he would not at the same time.  God, he turned me on.  He is such a man, not a pussy-cleaner like you are, little whore.”

As she said all this she kept rocking on his face, and he kept trying to keep his mouth closed.  Her wetness was dripping from her pussy as she ground it onto his face harder and harder.  Here she was, grinding her pussy on his face, and telling me how well another man had fucked her and how well she sucked him at the same time.  Magnus was jealous, hurt, and incredibly and amazingly turned on.

The words were doing something to Elsa and she began to shiver.  Without warning she slithered back down his body, leaving a trail of wetness across his chest and stomach before lowering herself on his hard cock.

Magnus did not care now, he would show her what his cock was made of.  Ignoring her protests, he dug his fingers into her hips and thrust up hard and deep.  He pushed up into her and her body thrust back to force him into her.

“Mags, yes, please!”

He did not care for her words now, despite them belying her dominate persona.  He was going to show her what he was made of.  He used his superior body weight to push her over and onto her own back and thrust as hard as he could.  The ring around his cock was holding him back, but that was not going to stop him.

Elsa managed to regain some of her consciousness and began to half-heartedly slap at his arse as his hips fucked her deep into the mattress.  But it was useless, her orgasm overcame her as his cock reached deep inside her.

Magnus pulled off her and falling back on the bed, and with trembling fingers fumbled at the cock ring, his desperation making him clumsy.  Elsa’s cool fingers were suddenly there, pulling it off gently and caringly.  The constriction was replaced by her warm mouth and Magnus’ cock released itself without warning onto her waiting tongue.

They each fell backwards, both left wondering what had just happened.

Elsa broke the silence first.  “I lied about Vik.”  Tears were in her eyes as she leant over to retrieve the lotion.

“I know.”  Magnus crawled back up the bed and threw his arms around her waist.

She squeezed the lotion onto her hands, and her gentle fingers ran over his reddened arse cheeks with affection.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


	5. Touch

Magnus was hers.

Two dozen candles of every shape, size, length, and breadth flickered in the dark room.  A sheen of sweat had formed on his skin.  Diagonal shadow lines criss-cross his torso like the bars of a jail cell.  He was both the Magnus she knew and loved, yet at the same time someone alien to her, someone to whom it did not matter what happened in this space and time, they would be gone by morning.

He was spread-eagled and naked on the bed, wrists held above his head in the handcuffs and leather cuffs around his ankles.  His senses denied him; the ball gag, the blindfold, the collar, and his gun ear defenders each working to keep him unaware.  That was his biggest thrill.  The blood had begun to rush to his cock before he had even stepped out of his clothes as he had spied his sensory prison for the night.

This was it, what they had been working towards for the past months, his complete and utter surrender to her.  Elsa chewed on the corner of the nail on her thumb, her own arousal seeped slowly into the black lace panties that she was wearing.  It was not that she was nervous, but more that she did not want to let him down.  She knocked back the shot of vodka she had poured herself and took the plunge.

She arranged herself over him, her thighs tangled in his, her arse resting on her heels.  She took pleasure in watching Magnus’s cock respond, already ready to cum, when she had not even touched it yet.

Slap.  She held his head up by those luscious curls of his with her other hand, preventing it from snapping to the side with the force of the blow.  Slap again.  Then she spat, saliva on his face, just over the left side of his mouth where the strap of the gag pulled into his lip.  Her nails found his nipples, pinching and probing.  He screamed into the gag and she looked into his face.  Her nervousness, a sort of stage fright, was replaced by a warm thrill.  Slap again, her palm rested on his cheek, cradling the hard line of jaw and feeling the valley his teeth made between the bones as she held her hand against his skin.

She watched his body carefully.  She had learnt to read it well, and knew the way his body responded if it was too much or if he needed to stop.  At this time there was nothing more than an aching need in the twitch of his hips and the groans behind the gag.  Elsa glanced at the small table she had set up at the side of the bed.  She had thought through the order long and hard, in the days leading up to tonight, so there was little reason to pause before choosing how to proceed.

She took one of the candles that flickered by the bed from its holder, looking at all the wax that had melted, and held it over the back of her hand to judge the distance.  Hot, but not too hot.  She tilted the candle at what she guessed was about right and let it drip.  It did not make any noise when it fell on his skin, but he bucked and snorted, telling her that she had got it just right.  She sighed and shifted her hips, sensing the warmth and wetness of her own melting, not unlike the liquefaction of the wax under the flame.

She did not hesitate the second time.  She tilted the candle, the wax flowed freely.  He squirmed again, jolted again.  She continued, spacing the pain at capricious intervals.  As Magnus writhed beneath her, Elsa realised that he was not making a sound, not a whimper, a squeal.  Even his breath was quiet.

Soon he was peppered with little circular splatters of wax, white circles on his chest and stomach.  The other candles gave enough light she could watch the muscles under his skin shift a little.  She replaced the candle back in the holder, nudging him with her foot and then a sharp kick.  She pressed her palm on his chest.  The wax cracked and peeled, fell away from his skin, leaving faint red burn marks, a road map of past pain.  Seeing him like this, the desire to pick him up and comfort him was a craving for a release she denied herself.  Instead she reached for the ice.

The cube dripped as the wax had done, this time he did scream.  The chill on the burns were both an exquisite relief and full of their own pain.  She ran the cube over the taut muscles in his chest easing the agony away before moving lower.  His cock twitched at the first touch of the ice, the hot flesh melting the cube to almost nothing in no time.  She had expected him to shrink under the sensation, yet he grew harder and bucked more.  A second cube replaced the first, and this time ran over his balls, and lower still.  She eased it into his puckered arse with ease.  He even lifted his hips to help her.

With the ice slowly melting Elsa moved to undo the ankle cuffs.  Magnus groaned as she pushed him over, the handcuffs clinked against the bed frame as his body twisted, his face pushed into the mattress.  Elsa picked up the next item off the table.  This was the one thing that they had discussed long and hard over.  He had begged to feel its touch many times, but she had held back, not wanting to pain him.  Tonight she would let that reluctance go.

She bent down and gently ran her tongue over his right arse cheek.  With a quick nip, her teeth found the soft flesh, then as her head pulled back, the riding crop took its place landing firmly on his bare skin.  The squeal from Magnus’ throat came through loud and clear through both the gag and the mattress.  She paused.  With difficulty Magnus’ head rose from the bed and gave a definite up and down motion.  Elsa knew he was happy to continue.

She slapped his left cheek with the crop next causing him to jump, before immediately switching to delicately tracing down his spine, eliciting a shiver.  Light taps cover his shoulders and she can sense his body relaxing under a false sense of security.  A sharp slap back across his arse made his body snap back to attention.  She could only imagine the pain shooting through his body, straight to his ever hardening cock pressed into his belly below him.  Another slap across the same spot and his skin began to redden and welt.  Elsa ran the whip down his side as her fingernails ran down the other.  A laugh almost escaped his lips as the delicate motion tickled.

A whip across his shoulders this time caused Magnus to groan again.  Elsa straddled his back, and she knew he would be able to feel her hot, wet pussy against his skin as her hardest slap yet landed across his shoulder.  She ran her tongue along the welt and pressed her breasts against him.  Her fingers wound into those luscious curls, raking across his scalp.  The tenderness of the moment was broken as Elsa straightened her back and the crop landed across the tender skin below his armpit.  He hissed and arched sideways.

She climbed back off and examined his battered body.  She had been careful to avoid anywhere that would be seen the following day in his work wear.  She rolled him back onto his back and he hissed as his sore skin rubbed against the material.  It was time for the last items.  She allowed herself a small smile, she was finally going to get something for herself.  She pulled his head forward and removed the gag.  Magnus flexed his jaw, but no sound escaped.

The candle under the fondue spluttered as she stirred the contents.  The sheen off the chocolate shone in the candlelight as she lifted it slowly to her lips.  She allowed herself a small indulgence before she began to drizzle it over his chest, nipples and down to his waist.  She bent her head slowly to his and after placing a kiss on his lips, within which she knew he would be able to taste the chocolate, she lightly trailed kisses down his jaw line, over his throat and down to the start of her path of chocolate.  Listening to his breathing become heavier than it has been all night Elsa began to lick away slowly, her tongue flicking at the bitter sweetness.  Savouring the taste as she swallowed hard, her tongue and mouth moved to his left nipple, taking it between her teeth and flicked her tongue over the chocolate covering the tip of his nipple.  He moaned softly as her tongue made short work of the stickiness.  She closed her mouth over his other nipple and gently sucked on it to get off the chocolate, knowing that the tremble in his body was telling her everything she needed to know.

Elsa stopped sucking and trailed her tongue downwards, licking and nibbling as she made her way slowly down his stomach to his waist.  She licked and sucked, pulling the chocolate and his skin into her mouth greedily.  In her own moment of enjoyment she carelessly bumped against his cock with her cheek.  Magnus’ body tensed and Elsa smiled.  Pulling back she dipped the spoon once again but this time, she wasted no time in going straight for her prize.

His cock twitched with abandon as the warm liquid coated it.  Elsa smiled as a hiss escaped his lips and as she let the chocolate harden slightly she removed his ear defenders.  The first sound to reach his ears was the hiss of the canister.  The whipped cream coated his cock, and with a moment of weakness she allowed him a teaspoons worth between his lips.

With little more ceremony she leant down and began to lick his cock, her tongue sweeping over every inch of it, bathing his balls to remove the sweetness of chocolate and cream.  Her hand moved to between her own legs and tapped gently on her aching and neglected clit.  Magnus whimpered as her own breath began to get faster, he must have realised what she was doing, as his tongue began to flick out across his lips.  In his own way he was asking to help, he wanted to please her.  Yet the evening had left her wet and desperate in her own way.  It took no time at all for her to buck against her own fingers.  Her flushed face smiled as her head dipped down once more.

She took the whole length of his cock into her mouth and sucked it as hard as she could, licking and caressing it with her tongue.  Within moments it was clean of the chocolate and cream and she could feel him tighten as his cum began to pulse through the veins in his cock.  She sucked harder, stroked him faster, and took him as far into her hot wet mouth as she could, and within seconds, the first jets of his hot sticky cum hit the back of her throat.  Magnus screamed, the candles spluttered and the window panes shook.  Elsa sucked as hard as she could, coaxing forth every drop from him as she swallowed.

Magnus panted hard as she reached up gently and began to undo the bonds that secured him, kissing each part of him as it was released.  His eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to seeing once again, even in the low candle light.  He moved jerkily and now Elsa wound her arms around him.  He had been her toy, her plaything, dragged out and beaten down, hers to break yet now he was hers to patch up.  She kissed his forehead and smoothed his curls away from his eyes, and helping him stand she led him gently to the shower.  Under the gentle patter of the water they held each other skin to skin.  No words were needed as Magnus looked deep into Elsa’s eyes before kissing gently down her neck.  His head came to rest on her shoulder and Elsa returned the kisses to the side of his face.  She vowed to hold him, to protect him, until he came to his senses.

 


End file.
